Demonic love
by Rogue of Freedom
Summary: I accepted a challenge by Ryou, I know theres another that made a story with this challenge but my story is different from hers. Zanpakuto!Harry, Powerful!Harry, Creature!Harry; Oc warning also yaoi if you don't like yaoi then don't read. rated M for Author's language and lemon warning later on.
1. Together in Death

Angel and Demon

Pairings:Kazeshini/Harry

Warnings:Oc, swearing and lemon later on.

Summary: After receiving his magical inheritance on his 16 birthday finds out he is a magical creature, a Zanpakuto a creature that is bond to a death god (Shinigami) to slay hollows and purify sprits. After finding he is a quetzalcoatl Harry finds his wielder in Author Actor a teen his age who recently died in a car crash on the outside boundaries of the Soul Society, after years of partnership he finds himself summoned by Muramasa to help against the Zanpaukuto rellibion against the Shinigami, while doing so hr who seems to have fallen in love with Kazeshini. While Author finds help in Shinigami 13 guards to find him, and wield her abilities.

"bleh"talking

"bleh"Zampakuto talking.

Chapter 1

Oh Death

England, Great Britain

Harry James Potter sat in his shared room in 12 Grimmauld Place for the school year, he looked into the deep darkness of the room only hearing Ron's annoying snores and occasion rustling from Hedwig in her cage.

It was almost his birthday about to turn sixteen, an explanation from Hermione and Ron that he would have a magical inheritance and probably creature inheritance too, also knowing him as Hermione quoted it is possible with Harry Potter involved.

Sighing he laid down seeing his digital alarm clock show 11:58 pm. two minutes to go.

He started counting seeing it turn to 11:59 Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One it finally it was 12:00am.

"Happy Birthday to me,"Harry whispered and when suddenly pain came in waves. Fire in his veins, his head feeling like something was pounding in his head, and needle like pain piercing his optic nerves, he bit his bottom lip to stop a scream, blood gushing using from the area being bit. The pain overwhelming his senses he opened his mouth to scream when he blacked out.

Nebraska, United States of America

Author Actor was sitting on a bench by the street her close to her house. Her back was throbbing from the series of whips her mother caused her with an actual whip. The reason for her punishment was from winning a fight against Zana in a Judo fight, sighing she stood to reveal she was wearing a worn black sweater and jeans. As she she stood, walked to a stop light waiting for it turn green as it did she walked across the walk way on the cement road.

When she got to the middle she heard someone yelling for her to move auburn hair whipped as she looked seeing the face of a car blurring before her and hitting her hip, to send her body up on the window over and the other side on the ground. Flares of pain bloomed in her body, air forced from her lungs like someone forcefully squeezed water from a sponge and she couldn't breath , black spots were in her eyes before the air came rushing back in her lungs as in a painful gasp, her head when hitting cement was warms with blood, over all she was numb all over.

Blurry and muffled figures and voices came over her as her body became colder by the second, and then blackness like she was falling asleep.

Outside Soul Society

She opened her eyes looking at a clear blue sky sitting up her clothes had change, she wore a white kimono with a black wrapping and was barefoot. Seeing a pond she crawled over to it , seeing her face she was greeted to arched eyebrows, blue eyes, a mouth set in natural scowl, and auburn hair, she then noticed two strands of hair framing her head on each side, they were not the same length the right was longer and reached to her collarbone and the left was to the bottom of her chin , while her tan skin gleamed in the sun.

"Where am I..."She said thinking, trying to recall the last thing she remembered only realizing it wax all was blank.

"Wait...whats even my name?"she asked frowning,"my name...its Author."

She sat there sighing looking around trees were off in the distance some grass mostly dirt and bushes.

"Huh its not bad here,"she said nodding , when she noticed a weapon a few feet from her, it was sheathed in a white scab, the guard and handle were black, removing it to find a white blade gleaming in the sun.

"At least I won't be defensless,"Author said ad she resheathed it and , sat there pondering how she got here was when her stomach growled.

"Crap of course I'll be hungry, your so stupid Author!"She said at herself.

"I wouldn't call you stupid,"a airy voice came that was very feminine and melodious, but you could still tell it was a boy's voice. Thats when Author flipped her shit.

This is the begining of a challenge I accepted by Lady Ryou please don't flame by Bros!


	2. His Name

Chapter 2

True Name

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!"Author shouted at the top of her lungs , with her arms going up in the air releasing the sword to the ground , while she looked around wildly.

"Dont be scared, I'm the sword you were holding so please don't drop me!"the feminine voice came out in anger.

"Oh...sorry but how are you a sword?"Author asked in shock.

"I just am, do you know were we are?"the voice questioned as Author picked the sword up again.

"I don't know were we are before , I just woke up and all I can remember is my name,"Author said before standing up to look around.

"Oh, my name's is...but you can call me Harry," he said in a much more friendlier tone said.

"Mines is Author, just Author though, "she said before wandering off into the distance.

A week later

Author was still in the clearing , where she was sitting near a tree her, her kimono though was torn and dirt caked her body.

"It's been a week since we came here,"Harry said boredom, Author saying nothing was staring into space and thinking of random thoughts when her stomach growled.

She stood holding Harry walked into a village outside that was located just outside of Soul Society. Villagers were walking through the streets ignored Author as she walked on the road wearing no shoes which left her feet stained with more dirt.

Spoting some stands selling food, she walked torwards one selling dango.

"How much?"She asked looking at the assortment of dango, with their sweet smell wafting to her nose and reminding her how hungry she was.

"Oh 20 yen please!"the clerk said , who had short brown hair and hazel brown eyes , this left Author frowning though.

"Remember you don't have any money,"Harry said snicker when Author unsheathed him to point his blade at the woman's neck.

"Give me some dangos or I'll...,"Author threatened.

"Kyaah!" the seller screamed at the sight of a weapon infront of her face.

"AUTHOR!"Harry screamed in disapproval at her actions.

"I'm not joking,"she yelled out before grabbing a couple Dango and running off.

"How could you , stealing is wrong!"Harry said anger.

"I'm hungry though"Author said before gnawing on the dango.

"Hey thief!"a shout came to reveal a man glaring her ,"you stole my wife's dango stand!"

"Uh.."Author said she dodged a sword that came at her,"whoa chill!"

Author wincing at the cold sharp edge of the sword got her left shoulder in a deep gash, which was to quick for her the dodge in time.

"Author you okay?"Harry asked worry as she jumped onto a branch in a pine tree holding her injured shoulder, when she escaped her attacker to tend to her bleeding shoulder.

"I'm okay,"Author said,"Harry what should I do?!"

Like times before she couldn't hear Harry's response when telling her a certain thing she was left on on her own.

"...y name"his voice came out deaf low and hardly hearable like blocked by static.

"What?"Author asked confusion while trying to understand him.

"I'm practically screaming...say my name!"Harry shouted in fear as Author fell out of the tree to land on her back. Her vision blurry from the pain, she couldn't see the man raising his sword in the air.

"...NAME IS...!"Harry shouted in her ear as the sword swung down.

"UMO NO HEBI!"Author shouted and when suddenly Harry'sapperance changed, the change though wasn't much, the hilt guard had formed into a halo like circle and the grip changed to a whiteish color. Blinded in her fear of panic, Author slashed the man wildly multiple times with her eyes closed.

Opening them she stared in shock and highly shaken at the bloody mess that was left of the man.

'I did this', Author thought in disgust at what she had done, in the background though she could hear Harry faintly scream her name before she passed out.


	3. The call

**Hi all I'm putting another chapter in because I'm going to be busy for a while anyways I have more couples:**

**Author is going to be with Shuhei Kazeshini's Wielder because I want to, Zangetsu with Senbonzakura because they are really good together and Ichigo with Byakuya.**

**Also I have a beta so don't worry.**

Chapter 3

The Calling

Author woke to Harry's voice that was practically causing her eardrums to explode.

"AUTHOR I MEAN IT WAKE UP!"Harry screamed out.

"I'M UP YOU BASTARD!"Author shouted back sitting up when she realised his voice was clear now instead of blocked by static.

"Your voice its so clear now..."Author added shocked.

"Of course it is you found out my name finally,"he said with a huff.

"Oh shut up Umo no Hebi, seriously?"Author asked.

"Yes yes it is amazing isn't it?"Harry said with pride.

"...Sounds girly,"Author said with a snicker.

"I'M SORRY WE ALL AREN'T NAMED BY A PROFESSION!"Harry shouted at her.

"HEY NOW!"Author shouted back her temper rising.

After an hour of yelling, cussing and many other things the two finally calmed down enough, Author inspected her wound finding it wasn't bleeding anymore the blood had dried causing the wound the wound to seal over. While inspecting her wound she didn't pay attention to the bloody mess near her because she knew she would lose it.

"You've been out for half the day,"Harry said as she noticed it was mid morning, Author ran from the clearing finding the pond she discovered when she first woke up in this place, tearing her already tarnished kimono she dipped the cloth in the pond breaking the crystal clear water image that revealed the bottom, it wasn't to deep to drown or swim in. As the cold water soaked into the torn cloth she raised it, tentavily to the wound when she slipped the sleeve off her shoulder.

She started to wip the dirt and blood away which caused her injuries to sting like hell.

"AH FUCKING SHIT HELL OF A MOTHER FUCKER!"Author shouted stopping for a bit before continuing cursing all the way, after the wound was clean, even though it was throbbing and not bleeding , she tied the cloth and wrapped it crudly around the wound.

"Well wan't that was a wonderful proceedure"Harry said in scarsum.

"Shaddup!"Author snarled standing as she held Harry in her hand.

"I'll have to steal more food the dangos are gone by animals and insects I'm guessing",Author said after seeing the remains of the food to be true.

"As much as I hate you stealing, you must to survive,"Harry said dryly.

A month later

Author was by this time was a master at thieving at stealing food and new clothing, Harry would be silent eveytime she would steal, but would later be yapping about how it was wrong, she never took shoes though just because she loved being barefoot.

Tonight she was stealing some rice and soy sauce to eat when she ran into him, Author had taken a cloak from a merchant to hide her looks so she wouldn't be identified like the first few times she stole and could easily hide her tracks to not have the same incident with the man she killed.

He had spikey black hair, rough features, a bandage over his left cheek, three long scars down the right side of his face and tattooed was on his left cheek was the number 69 , he wore what Author heard was the usual attire of a shinigami but with out sleeves, a chain around his neck and a band on his left arm plus a sword at his hip completed his rough exterior.

All Author could do when she stood in front of the startled guy was was to stare at his face.

"69 seriously?"She asked snickering.

"Its not what you think!"he shouted blushing while glaring at her.

"Okay whatever you say,"Harry pipped in giggling, she did find out Harry couldn't be heard from others except Author herself.

"Anyways whats a wandering soul like yourself doing outside so late on at night?"he asked while still trying to get a look at her under her hood when she moved back.

"Probably not going to be kidnaped by someone to do the 69 maneuver with them ,"Author said who was being a smartass to leave him distracted for her to make a quick get away.

"I'M NOT A KIDNAPPER!"he shouted blushing bright red.

"Sure whatever,"Author said turning to she walk off when he appeared in front of her.

"Seriously though what are you doing out here?"he asked frowning as his blush gone.

"None of your bussiness,"Author said.

"Careful Author this one can't be tricked,"Harry cautioned warily.

"Oh really then why are you wearing this?"he asked grabbing her hood to pull it off her head, to let auburn hair slip out of the cloth prision, she glared up at his black eyes with blue eyes.

"Seriously none of your business,"Author snapped back, inside she was panicing gripping the bag of cooked rice tightly, as his eyes narrowed she ran for it.

Running as fast as she could Author fled from villiage into the forest she thought of as home when she noticed him following easily.

"Harry what should I do?"She asked in panic getting no answer,"Harry this is not time for one of your bitchy atitudes!"

She still got no answer as she ran.

"Harry?!"she asked getting scared when he appeared in front of her making her stop,"Umo no Hebi!"

She pulled out the sword but nothing happened, she looked at the sword in shock , woried of Harry not responding to her she didd't see the butt of a sword coming down on her head.

'Harry why aren't you answering?'Author thought before everything went all black again.

With Harry

Harry who was one moment as worried as Author while she ran from the man, was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a voice whispering him to the command he all of a sudden found himself in a cave in standing before a man who had short brown hair, weird make up on his face, a white jacket with a fluffy collar along with the man's hands hidden by gloves with long finger nails.

"Who are you?"Harry asked tensely while prepared for any sudden movements.

"My name is Muramasa a zanpakuto just like yourself,"he said,"I summoned you here in aid of helping me with the zanpakuto rebellion."

Harry wasn't worrying over a rebellion , he was worried for the girl who was the age as him , who he knew since awaking in this weird world.

"I'm sorry but I have to get back to my partner she's in trouble,"Harry said.

"Why be chained by a shinigami?"Muramasa asked.

"Shes not a shinigami or what ever you call them, shes a girl who lost her memory except her name in this world with nothing but me".

I'm not interested in some silly rebellion,"Harry said hissing in anger which came out as a reptilian like hiss .

He then noticed in a puddle on the ground that showed him his appearance which he hadn't seen in awhile. He had long balck hair to the middle of his back, bright emerald eyes with a slit for the pupil, high cheek bones, cupid bow red lips that showed small sharp teeth when he opened his mouth, his skin at distance was a pale healthy color but up close your were able to see tiny scales covering his body, looking behind him he saw snake like tail covered in the same white scales and sticking out of a slit of his shirt we're a small pair of wings on his back, thinking and wishing there were bigger so he could fly he was was surprised when they grew bigger to the tip of his head stopping and stoping at his ankles, where he estimated they had a teen foot wingspan when spread out. The feathers of his wings were a multitude of colors that were featuring black, red, blue, and white . Willing his wings to shrink, he turned back from the mirror to stare into the man's own green eyes

"If you help me with the rebellion I will allow the girl not to starve and no harm done to her ,"Muramasa offered.

"Fine but lets get one thing straight,"Harry said turning to the other with a raised hand , to feeling for his magic which he hadn't touched in so long before lashing out at Muramasa who was raised in the air while grasping at his throat and squirming in the Harry's hold.

Harry unlike Author remembered his life before he came here and that he could use wandless magic and also the inheritance he recieved clearly on his father's side , the males on the Potter side could bear children by they're magic which made a womb for the child to be carried in.

"I can easily kill you, but thats not in my nature so I'll help you, but you must not kill Author,"Harry said glaring into Muramasa's eyes.

Dropping him after the zanpakuto nodded Harry turned looking around at the cave.

"What is your name?"Muramasa asked.

"Umo no Hebi,"Harry said,"when will this rebellion start?"

"The next day,"Muramasa answered.

**Alright anyways before any questions Harry can do wandless and wordless magic, yes he can get pregnant by his mate, Harry is a Quetzalcoatl a mystical Aztec Deity that is a serpent with wings.**

**Harry's inheritance was he can get pregnant an ability in the Potter family that dated when they inherited in they're magic.**

**No Harry will not meet anyone from the wizarding world till later on.**

**Yes Author will kick Shuhei Hisagi's ass in the next chapter.**

**Bye Bros!**


	4. The wielder of Umo no Hebi

This chapter is mostly on Author.

Sorry guys but Kazeshini will come later on for sure!

Chapter 4

The 13 guard

Author woke looking into black eyes of the man who had kidnapped her, screaming she grabbed his neck and started to choke and shake him.

"HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP ME ASSHAT!"She kept choking him until two strong pairs of hands pulled her away.

"KEEP THAT BITCH AWAY FROM ME!"he shouted moving back away from her.

"YOUR ONE TO TALK YOU KIDNAPPED ME!"Author shouted as they butted heads.

"YOU WERE SUSPICIOUS!"he shouted.

"Please calm down you two,"a voice came of an old man with a calm face, long eyebrows, mustach and beard that was all white , a bald head with a faint scar on his head like shaped like a an X.

"Head Captain I apologize "69 said bowing while the two unknown held Author held tighter.

"Head Captain about the girl..."one of the people holding Author questioned who had a black hair in a bob cut , grey eyes and some weird extensions on his eyelash and eyebrow.

"Hey Ikkaku you got a good hold on her with Yumichika?"69 asked wearily.

"Yeah Shuhei"the other person said Author looked to see a bald too and had some weird makeup on his eyes.

"Now my dear why has Hisagi brought you to the Seireitei ?"the old man asked.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!"She shouted,"I WAS KIDNAPED BY SOMEONE WHO LOVES THE NUMBER 69! I'MBEING HELD BY ONE WEIRD WOMAN AND A BALD MAN, AND A GRANDPA IS ASKING ME WHY?!"

She was huffing and panting after that rant.

"I'm not bald!"Ikkaku said glaring.

"Ah she was stealing something but thats not the reason I brought her here,"Shuhei said sighing and rubbing the back of his neck

"And why is that Hisagi?"a soft feminine voice came as two women stood there the first was a kind looking woman her hair braided to the front of her chest with kind blue eyes.

"Captain Unohana"Hisagi greeted with a bow.

The other women who stood behind Unohana had short silver hair with two thin braids and a red earing in her ear, and gray eyes.

"Fukutaichou Isane Kotetsu,"Yumichika said in greeting.

"The reason I brought her is because when I was chasing her she was gonna shikai this sword,"Shuhei said holding up Harry.

"Harry!give him back jackass!"Author shouted struggling against Ikkaku and Yumichika even harder.

"It seems she has been able to wield a zanpakuto,"Shuhei said.

"What do you mean she was able to Hisagi?"the old man asked.

"The zanpakuto, its spirit is not in the blade anymore, "Shuhei explained.

Thats all for now guys review and have fun bro fist bye!


	5. Learning to fight

**I love all your reviews they make me so happy!anyways I am watching the zanpukto rebellion to get an idea for this story!**

Chapter 5

Learning to fight and The Rebellion!

Author looked blankly as she walked down the hall with Shuhei Hisagi, since he was asigned to train her while they look for a solution why they couldn't speak to they're zanpukto.

Coming to a training area he stood there already sighing he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you even know how to fight?"he asked seeing her clenching her sword, when they tried to take it away she nearly threatened to castrate them , even almost did it to Ikkaku if it weren't for Yumichika's fast reflexes.

"Yeah I remember some Karate and Judo yosh!"she said before adding a word for some reason as she set the sword down and smacked her right fist into the palm of her left hand.

"Well lets start off , I' m going to go easy-"sadly he said it to soon when a fist connected with his face sending him on his ass.

"I WAS GOING TO SAY LETS START OFF WITH US WARMING UP TO ATTACK FIRST!"he shouted holding his nose and almost crying in pain.

"Sorry reflexes though I don't know were they came from yosh..."she said placing her index finger on her top lip thinking not even fazed by his shouting.

"Okay lets start again,"he said sighing he stood to suddenly launched a punch at her which she deflected and got behind him, to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Yosh!"she yelled and suddenly bended backwards slamming his head into the ground making his eye sight bleary and cause a huge headache after she let go and slipped from under him to stared down at his still form.

"You okay?"she asked when he suddenly punched her in the face sending her to skid back while she groweled,"OH ITS ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!"

-With Harry-

Harry was staring at the zanpkutos that have joined Muramasa, he sat on a bolder away from the group, some of them he was annoyed with especially Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi's zanpakuto Kazeshini, even though he had not actually met the zanpakuto his yelling and laughter was annoying the hell out of him.

"We will all rain over the Shinigami with our newest addition to our rebellion so say hello to our fellow brother zanpukto Hyorinmaru,"Muramasa introduce as the man who was behind Muramasa had dark teal hair, a blue scar across his natural frowned up face in an X he wore a yukata that was pale blue with white lining and a sash that was green, two clasps were connected from the kimono on his chest with a dark blue texture on his chest disappearing down into the kimono, a sliver moon amulet connected from a chain to the sash with the tip the coated in ice which twitched like a tail, his feet were also coated in the same ice and where dragon like talons that were similar to his hands.

The last feature that caught Harry's attention was the man's eyes that were a icy blue.

"Ah Umo no Hebi good for you to join us."Muramasa said as Harry jumped down to land gracefully by his wings that shrunk when his feet touched the ground.

-With Author-

Author was pissed, the battle ground was a mess and blood stained her clothes. She was bruised, scratched and bleeding her fists were up as she panted.

Hisagi was also bruised, bloodied and probably had a broken limb somewhere.

"I think we need a break."Hisagi said just as Author flopped face first into the ground he sweat dropped at the antics of Author,"definitly a break and some patch up."

******He picked her up in his arms and walked off to find Captain Unohana.**

**Yeah they beat the crap out of each other I love you bros' for reviewing, looking and liking please review more also **

**raven1493**

_Awesome please write more soon! Oh just out of curiosity why does Author curse so much? Is that just how she is? Though it is funny. _**Your answer dear Author curses so much because its her thing like when shes training she always says 'yosh'.**

**bye!**


	6. The Attack

**Hey guys I have nothing better to do so I'm making my sixth chapter in Demonic Love, I love all your faves, reviews, follows and all that junk.**

Chapter 6

Author sat on the a bench of the training ground after Captain Unohana had tended to her injuries with some bandages, she grumbled still feeling the bruises and cuts throb from Shuhei Hisagi's blows from earlier.

"Oi here."a male voice came turning she saw the man in thought walking up with two cups of liquid in his hand as he handed it she glared suspiciously as he sipped from his cup.

"Its not gonna poison you,"he said sweat dropping Author blushed in embarassment before sipping from the cup to taste ...Jasmine tea which she spit out immediatly.

"HEY!"he shouted seeing the tea wasted and spitted on the ground.

"Sorry to dissapoint you but I'm allergic to Jasmine tea,"she said wiping her mouth and glaring at him, she didn't really get the memory that came to her when she almost swallowed it, a woman shoving the liquid down her throat, with the inside walls of it swelling to where she couldn't breath.

"Ah sorry I didn't think girls would like Herbal Tea(An:I do not know if he likes herbal tea) Rangiku handed it to me for ya."he said as she looked at him like he was stupid.

"You got Herbal Tea, GIVE ME!"she shouted reaching for the tea.

"No way this is my cup!"Hisagi said putting it out of reach which was sad for Author because her head alone came up to his chin.

"GIVE ME THAT TEA!"She shouted with a battle cry as she tackled him.

"Why on earth is that noise?"the cold voice of Byakuya Kuchiki came as he walked past the training ground with Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto.

"I SAID GIVE ME THE TEA!"a voice roared.

"NO THIS IS MY TEA!"another voice came.

"I think its Leutinate Hisagi,"Toshiro said.

"My my isn't that a female voice I hear?"Rangiku said as they walked over.

"I SAID GIMME!"Author shouted grabbing his hair getting his on lap to get the tea that was held away from her.

"I SAID NO!"Hisagi shouted back.

"Leutinate Hisagi what are you...doing?"Toshiro asked disturbed.

Author went from pale to blushing red scrambling from his lap to kicking him in the leg.

"Oh ho I didn't know you were interested in this younge lady."Rangiku said chuckling.

"I..no..."He said going red.

"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"Author shouted.

-Later-

Byakuya and Renji were in his office when a hell butterfly appeared.

"We're being summoned."Renji said.

Another went off to Hisagi who had an unconciouse sore Author in a bed in the infirmery.

With Harry

Harry was staring as the Zanpakutos ran off to attack Soul Society.

"He better not allow Author to die,"Harry said before he tensed feeling a body behind him, whirlign around he saw pale blue demonice eyes of Kazeshini.

"Hey you not going?"he asked smirking, Harry was at least his head to the other zanpakuto's chest.

"Not yet what about you?"Harry asked leaning against the stone wall to the cave when Kazeshini walked closer where he leaned closer and suddenly pulled Harry to his body which startled Harry.

"Let go of me!"Harry yelled and while struggling in Kazeshini's hold.

"Your so cute when you think you can-,"Kazeshini was cut off when Harry suddenly shot off a stinging spell at his groin making the other zanpakuto fall to the ground curling in pain.

"Try that again and you'll get worse,"Harry hissed out to the down man before walking to the entrance of the cave where jump in mid air to suddenly transformed into his bankai form which was a serpent with a red belly, covered in scales green. Around the massive snake head to the end its wings was a mane of feathers like head like a majestic lion that were green like the rest of it with yellow tips flared out. At the seperant from its eye to t the snout was a patch work of blue scales. Three long whiskery like spikes were extended the edge of the mouth which hid teeth were long and thick as Captain Zaraki's arm, the most startling feature of Harry were huge and magnificent wings that held a multitude of colors where the top was and dark blue transverse a darker shade of green form his body to a red and yellow at the outer ends and the tips. A spine of green starting from the base of his neck to the tip of his tail gave Harry a beautiful and regal appearance before he spiraled off into the air to join the rest of the zanpakutos and their battles. (if you want to see the image of Harry's banki form go to my profile page and click the link at the way bottom)

-With Author

Author awoke to explosion sitting up she groaned in sorenes rubbing her face to get the sleep out of her eye when the wall behind her broke down eyes wide open she turned seeing a weird cat woman, her hair was brown, skin tan, green eyes, her cloths were basically the fur that covered her body to form pink a tank top stopping at mid stomach showing, a tuff of white fur around her neck formed a collar, her bottom clothing was poofed out pair of pants which ended in a swaying tail warped around one leg was that was covered in the same pink fur that was knee high length like socking while the other had a garter.

The last clothing was arm warmer pink and clinging to her arms.

"Hello Shinigami,"The thing purred her hair was tuffed to look like kitty ears.

"You looking like a fucking...neko based slut,"Author said suddenly laughing wildly.

"How dare you!"she hissed and ran at Author.

"Oh shit,"Author said dodging a claw hand she ran out of the house jumping on the roof as the woman cat followed.

"I am gonna make you pay you piece of shit!"the woman hissed.

"Yeah , yeah want some tuna?"Author mocked when the thing hissed and suddenly Author felt a fist connect to her cheek and sending her flying back to crash into a building, panting she burst from the rubble bleeding.

"ITS ON SISTER!"She shouted and suddenly attacked the neko creature with fist raised to bombard her with punches making her fly in the air.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"Author jumped in the air behind the woman feeling her body move in a familiar movement when a name came to her mind, "Actor move #13 Chimei-tekina sukaidaibingu*!"

Grabbing the women to get some leverage by claping on the things huge breasts which made her cry out in pain, Author dived down as gravity caught them and landed the girl on her head on the roof. Standing on her feet Author tensed as she stood up again rubbing her head.

"Meow your a fighter shinigami,"she said smirking showing cat teeth.

"Who are or better yet what are you,"Author demanded.

"My name is Haineko and I'm a Zanpakuto!"she said laughing making Author stand there in shock.

*Flash back*

_"A shinigami has a weapon known as a zanpukto which allows us to use the power from with in,"Hisagi explained as he held up his sword as Author looked at her own._

_"So if you have a zanpakuto...?"Author questioned _

_."Your capable of being a shinigami and mastering its shikai form and then the ultimately bankai,"he said._

_"But why does Harry not answer me, he usually does."Author said looking up at the man._

_"We don't know either its been happening with all the zanpakuto,"Shuhei answered back._

*End*

'_69 said a zanpakuto is a shinigami's weapon like a partnership but why is the zanpakuto out of the sword? and fighting the shinigami, he also said no one can kill or take a zanpakuto with out harming the master so what is this I'm seeing? unless there is a zanpakuto that actually 'defeated' its master and has the ability to release the others of its kind I have no other theory_,'Author thought.

"Might I know of the tramp I'm gonna kill?"Haineko asked smirking.

"Author and I'm not gonna die that easily!"Author said.

'_I have to get more information 69 said zanpakuto are powerful could that also mean they can beat they're own master with out even trying? If that is then there must be the reason why, the way I see it is the zanpkuto are in a partner relationship with its weilder that I don't understand!_'Author thought.

"Very well DIE!"she shouted and lunged at Author making her tense and dodge the punch.

"Hi!"a chirping voice came to Author's ear turning to see a blur then pain like a sting of a wasp making her cry out in pain.

"Take that!"the voice of Haineko came and suddenly Author felt her back get kicked making her slam into the roof and through it on the unforgiving ground to hit her head on the edge of the bed knocking her out.

'It hurts...Harry...Harry it hurts!'Author thought blurly her ear ringing as blood leaked out.

"Your weak," a rough voice of a male came to her mind.

"Why would I ever want a runt for a child?" another came feminine and cold.

"WEAK!FILTHY!"the male voice roared in her mind.

"RUNT!UNDERBRED!"the female shrieked in her ear.

"..Shut up.."Author weakly coughed out.

"RUNT!RUNT!RUNT!RUNT!"the voices combined together shouting that word, for some reason triggering her anger.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"Author roared out suddenly stood up lunging at Haineko to grab at her head and slam it against the wall as the word increased.

"RUNT!RUNT!RUNT!RUNT!RUNT!RUNT!RUNT!RUNT!"the voice kept saying when pain lanced behind her neck making her black out letting out of Haineko's head.

I**'m stopping here bros anywas translation to this * is deadly sky dive its a move Author got from her family ask any questions on the reviews give me the reviews and next chapter is Harry's pov I can assure you anyways bye~!**


	7. Smooch, Chu, Kiss

**Hows it going bros my name is Insaaaaane Cyrify!no no just yankin ya I really have nothing to do so ****I just though meh since I'm on a roll then...lets roll also my lovely stars of this story Harry, Author, and our favourite...69 GUY!**

**Author:GOD DANG IT WOMAN!**

**Me:oh hush hush.**

**Harry:I have to say in the last chapter Author got her ass whipped.**

**Author:shut up!**

**Me:anyways some questions referring to chapter 4 since I'm having Kazeshini and Harry together would I put Author and Shuhei...well I am keeping that secret to them because-.**

**Author:*was trying to bash Shuhei's head into the couch*SHE DOES NOT OWN HARRY!BLEACH!OR HARRY POTTER BUT SHE OWNS MY ASS!**

**Me:Well put!**

Chapter 7

Author woke up to see the worried eyes of Captain Unohana Lieautenant Issane huddled over her she while she groaned feeling sore all over.

"Your awake thats a relief,"Unohana said smiling.

"What happened?"Author grasped out dryly.

"We're under attack with the zanpakuto where one of them attacked you, luckily Yumichika found you in time,"Issane said helping her sit up, Author looked at herself in the mirror seeing bruises, swollen areas and bandages.

"Its amazing you survived that beating with no sword no one would have else would have survived ,"Issane explained and helped her change the bandages.

"Ms. Author may I ask you what happened here?"Unohana asked gently as Issane helped the injured spirit slip her shirt down revealing whipe scars all over her back.

"A series of old and new of them refreshened by the kick to her back,"Issane said lightly touching one of them making Author tense as it throbbed.

"I don't know Captain I can't remember anything when I came here only bits and pieces,"Author said as they slipped the shirt back in when an no name shinigami ran in.

"Status report the zanpakuto are leaving on this huge serpent creature,"he said.

-With Harry-

Harry beat the the air with his wings as his brother and sisters' flash stepped on his back.

"So this is the bankai form of Umo no Hebi."Haineko said in awe, Harry licking the air tasted different things till the metallic scent of Author's blood came to his tongue making him roar in fury, spiraling out of control the other zanpaktous were forced off as Harry found the trail leading to Suzumebachi and Haineko.

"Uh ah Muramasa!"Haineko said trembling as Suzumebachi hide behind her as Harry landed to lean his nose to her face.

"Uh...U-Umo no Hebi?"the small fairy asked when Harry roared in they're face and transforming back in raged.

"How dare you hurt her,"he hissed and suddenly flicked his hand at them, whre they fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Muramasa I told you Author is never to get hurt,"Harry said glaring at the zanpakuto in name.

"I can assure you Umo no Hebi it will not happen again,"he said.

"You there freeze!"a voice came showing a nameless shinigami.

"You infuriated me , now he must pay for it,"Harry whispered darkly with a hiss to it and pulled up his sword in shikai form.

"I am sorry for this, Nenshou Masayoshi!"Harry yelled out as he raised his sword in both hands with a chopping movement, to unleash a trail of fire that emerged like a snake which surrounded the shinigami and killing him the screams of the man were horrible which reminded Harry of the war and who he left behind, his true friends...

'I am sorry my friends...I killed this man for no reason, Luna...Hermione...Neville...I'm sorry'Harry thought in sadness as the man's screams died down turning he glared at Muaramasa.

"If anyone harms a hair on Author's head, I will kill them,"he said turning and walking off.

When he got to the forest he was suddenly slammed into the trunk of a tree by none other then Kazeshini.

"Hey doll,"He said smirking.

"Don't call me doll,"Harry said glaring.

"Still pissed as ever I thought for sure the walk would help,"Kazeshini said smirking when Harry grabbed the back of the taller zanpakuto's head and smashed his lips to the others.

Moaning he wrapped his other arm around Kazeshini's neck and pressing against the zanpakuto.

Kazeshini's lips responded vigerously suddenly nipping Harry's bottom lip making him moan and open up just as a hot tongue slid into his mouth tasting of spices, he moaned as the tongue explored around in his cavity taking special care at sweet spots going over the cavity exploring multiple times till he pulled away making the other pant for air.

Harry licked his lips when he felt something hard and pulsing poking his stomach since his head only came to Kazeshini's chest.

"YOU BASTARD!"Harry shouted blushing bright red as he suddenly shot at spell at the other zanpakuto's chest sending him flying away over trees till he couldn't hear Kazeshini's screams anymore.

"The nerve!"Harry said when he suddenly groaned , Author was rubbing off him.

-With the said woman.

Author had snuck out of barracks and was walking down a hall when she saw Hisagi watching Rangiku walk past him a weird look was in his eyes they, were longing and something else she couldn't name, feeling a sting of jealousy and hatred for the woman made her very confused.

'Why am I getting like this, I don't even like him! Plus so what if he likes Rangiku its not like I care,'Author thought.

"Oi red head stop spacing or someone is gonna run you over,"A male voice came as hand rested ontop of her head belonging to Shuhei Hisagi.

"I'm have auburn hair jackass!"Author said removing his hand from her head.

"And fighting a zanpakuto in fist brawl and losing also injured is a good career?"he asked as she glared.

"Thats none of your bussiness!"Author said.

"It is when you almost died!"Hisagi said back leaning against the wall.

"Oh and the guy who I think might be in love with Rangiku Matsumoto is so much better!"Author said back when he blinked and blushed.

"Who said I liked Rangiku that way!"He said.

"Its so obviouse 69 by the way you look at her!"Author said back leaning close getting on her toes to meet him in the eye her body close to his.

"Wait...is someone jealous?"He asked smirking when she blushed bright red.

"No!"Author shouted.

"I think you are,"he said.

"SHUT UP! I JUST DON'T WANT RANGIKU WITH SOMEONE WHOS INTO THE 69 MANEUVER!"Author screamed out making shinigami who were passing looked at them she glared back.

"...WHAT?!"Author shouted and they ran off.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND SAYING THAT I LIKE THAT POSSITION?!"Shuhei shouted back blushing terribly, Author relaxed seeing the topic changed.

"Oh really...keep saying that.."she sauntered of cackling.

"Wait..come back here you little shit stain I know your jealous!"Shuhei said running after her as she walked outside, she still wore the robe but since her hair was in a ponytail and she had no bra on she looked like a feminine boy.

"How am I jealous!"she said turining to him arms crossed,"tell me how am I fucking jealous of her for you?"

He raised an eyebrow right back and a dark smirk came on his face.

"Well for one you almost kill me, two I saw the glare you gave Rangiku when she left and three you blush when I get close to you,"he said smirking leaning close his face near hers as he lifted up her chin with his fingers, as if saying the future the redness seeped into her cheeks.

"Ha ha ha your sense of humour makes me burst a gut,"Author said sarcastically walking backwards missing the piece of wet soap on the ground someone dropped and forgot

"Why you little!"Hisagi said walking forward when he slipped on the soap flying falling on Author between her legs a click came showing Momo Hinamori with a camera staring at them shocked because sadly the lips smashed together shocking them both.

"You..."Author grounded out blushing bright red a shadow over her eyes.

"A-Author I-"He never got to finished because she head butted him making him fly back and on his back.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FIRST KISS!"Author roared and suddenly slammed her right foot on his crotch repeatedly until he was unconcious she ran inside closing the door behind her bracing against it still blushing and trembling there a way off stood Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Ukitake.

"Boy,"Ukitake said.

"It is a girl,"Kurotsuchi said as the robe on Author's chest slipped revealing a breast he laughed as Ukitake handed some money over, screeching covered Author covered her chest and ran back to the fourth division barracks where she crashied into Shuhei who was helped by Momo to her Unohana , at the sights of him Author's temper rose.

"HOW DARE YOU!"She roared and lifted up a bed .

"Ms. Author please don't kill Leutinit Hisagi!"Issane said.

**Well thats all bros lol I'm having fun poor Author...poor Hisagi...poor Kazeshini it seems that Author and Harry are in the same moodswings lol.**

**Author:he...took...my...first...kiss...*was blushing still pissed***

**Me:calm down.**

**Harry:yes at least you didn't have something poking your stomach!QAQ**

**Anyways QUESTION!REVIEW!AND READ!see ya bros bye~**


	8. Betrayal

**Hello all I have seen the reviews and viewings I LOVE YOU ALL!QvQ but not as much as I love how my beta puts my chaptors a good flow and correction also I will be updating quickly so stay on your toes!**

**Author:she does not own Bleach or Harry Potter but she owns my ass!**

**Me:yes yes we know Shuhei wants your ass.**

**Author:WHAT?!OAO**

**Me:nothing!O_O**

Chapter 8

Harry was sitting on a chair near in a seat near the wooden table in the caves underground they were at, currently Haineko and Tobiume were fighting for Hyorinmaru attention poor guy really.

"Hey doll,"a snickering voice came behind, Harry's eyes narrowed looking to see the annoyance of his existance Kazeshini.

"I said do not call me 'doll',"Harry said when Kazeshini sat on the chair beside him.

"Oh yeah Hebi have you seen Muramasa and Sode no Shirayuki?"Tobiume asked walking over to him.

"I do not know,"Harry said looking at the zanpakuto.

-Author

Author was panting as she held her sword up blocking the blows from Shuhei, they both were in the training grounds.

"Keep your guard and balance up !"He shouted at her, she saw an opening and ducked down moving in she went to slam the butt of her sword into his rib when a whisper came.

"To slow,"he said and suddenly Author felt the harsh connection of the butt of his sword hitting her cheek making her fly and slam into the ground, she was still healing and by the attack made some of her wounds open and sluggishly bleed staining the robes she wore which was one of the Soul Society's world of the living cloths , it was a black tank top and capris, she was bear foot like normally and the rocks had scrapped the soles of her feet but she still kept training.

"You may see opennings but your are to slow to attack them,"Shuhei said standing still from his battle position as Author groweled in frustration as she fell back on her back with her hands pressed to her forhead.

"I just don't get how to us a stupid sword why can't I?!"Author shouted out.

"Maybe because you were trained in hand to hand combat,"Shuhei said shrugging his shoulder as she sat up glaring at him.

"Don't get smart with me 69!"she said.

"Stop calling me that!"Shuhei shouted stomping over to her.

"Make me!"Author said standing up.

"Why I shoul-"he was cut short when Author had punched her fist right between the hips.

"Thats an opening,"she said snickering as he fell face first in front of her holding his crotch in pain.

"Oi Shuhei I think she might have best you,"the voice came of Izuru Kira.

"Emo-san!"Author said cheerfully making him sweat drop.

"I'm Izuru,"He said shaking her sweaty hand.

"Author,"Author said back,"I'll just call you Emo-san."

"Alright I can't force you not to,"he said sighing looking down at Shuhei.

"You got bested by this younge lady?"he asked nudging Shuhei with his foot.

"Meh ignore the guy he was training me on his to fight with a sword but I just don't get it!"Author growled.

"You were trained in hand tohand combat?"Izuru asked.

"Yes she has but shes to slow,"Hisagi weakly added.

"WHY YOU!"she suddenly jumped in the air with her elbow aimed downward and landed on him with her elbow digging into his back making him cry out in pain.

"Take it back!"she growled grinding it deeper.

"Never!"Shuhei screamed out.

"Eh calm down Author come,"Izuru said dragging the girl away.

"Emo-san I was having fun!"Author whined.

"You can fun later right training time now. The way you can analyze it is instead of seeing your oppents blades as a fists as a or legs, see your own the sword as your fist or leg attacking ,"Izuru said.

"...Whatie?"Author asked confused he sighed.

"You see an oppnents limbs as a weapon, like how sword users see any sword a weapon."He explained as she nodded.

"Think of a sword as a extenioson of a limb and also when you see an opening strike fast and hard because the sword is fast no matter what,"Izuru said.

"Oh thats a lot better!"Author said as he took out his sword as she did, he attacked her and she saw the sword but instead saw a leg about to hit her, she blocked it with her sword or arm as she saw it and saw a opening moving with all her speed and strength pushing tge butt of her sword harshly into his stomach sending him to fly a few feet away as he coughed and touched his stomach.

"It seems you grasped the idea,"he said.

"Yup,"Author said when she stopped.

"I have a bad feeling,"she said.

"What would that be?"Izuru asked when she ran off.

-Harry

Harry watched as Sode no Shirayuki attack Rukia when Ichigo appeared.

"Rukia are you okay?"Ichigo asked standing in front of Rukia.

"Yes I am Ichigo,"Rukia said back when Author ran in the field.

"I had a bad feeling and I was right!"Author said as Sode no Shirayuki saw her and frowned in annoyance.

"Whoa hello pretty face-ORANGE HAIR!"Author shouted seeing Ichigo he glared.

"Shut up!"He said back.

"WHY SHOULD I ORANGIE!"Author shouted back as they butted forheads.

"At least give your name before assuming!"Ichigo growled as Harry sweat dropped his ex-wielder had a short attention span.

"Sode no Shirayuki,"Harry said float standing beside her Author stared up at him shocked.

"Umo no Hebi,"she said back.

"Harry?"Author asked standing in shocked and looking at his face.

"Hello Author,"Harry said looking down calmly at Author with a cold expression when suddenly she jumped up sending a fist into his face when he dodged and where she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!"Author roared in his the pain in her eyes was clearly visable.

"I did not betray you Author I was summoned by Muramasa to help him with the shinigami it is you who have betrayed me, by siding with the shinigami"he said as her eyes widened.

"I...I thought we would watch each of our backs...Umo no Hebi,"Author said looking at him clamly which Harry knew was dangerous.

"Sode no Shirayuki please move away from us,"Harry said a the beautiful zanapkuto moved just in time as Harry was lifted and suddenly slammed down into the ground, with Author glaring in glowing fury as she suddenly picked him back up and threw him through a wall.

"GET HER TO CAPTAIN UNOHANA NO QUESTIONS!"Author roared to Ichigo and ran after Harry who stood pulling out his sword, where Author copied the move.

"Lets go,"Harry said calmly and suddenly Author attacked him in a series of moves.

'Damn him dam, this pretty faced bastard!'Author thought as she dodged a swing.

"Get serious with me Umo no Hebi!"Author shouted.

"...Very well lets test you May my strike be high and my fire soar,"Harry said and his sword went into shikai form making Author blink in shock.

"What-"she was cut off blocking the sword from slicing her.

"Keep focus I swear you have a short attention span,"Harry said when she pushed her wieght back at him with they're swords locked.

"Shut up!"Author growled and pushed harder making Harry suddenly apperate and appearing on top of a building roof.

"Your still new at this Author and its pathetic you can't even release me the right way thats why I left you you are weak,"Harry said glaring down at Author.

"What is that suppose to mean Umo no Hebi!"Author demanded.

"To put me in Shikai you have to say my name and my unlocking phrase,"Harry said.

'So its like a website log in, the phrase is the email and the name is the password,'Author thought when Harry disappeared.

"Thats why you could never wield me..."a whisper came to her back when suddenly pain laced through her back, to cough up blood and falling on her knees and hands.

"We're done,"Harry said turning his back to Author.

"Who said we were done,"Author suddenly said standing turning to Harry she was panting glaring at him sword ready to attack.

"Just give it up my shikai isn't even worth your effort,"Harry said with his sword disappearing to suddenly punched Author in the stomach sending her fly into a wall, she stood up again when he suddenly appeared in front of her punching her multiple times as she laid on her front coughing he stood over her.

"Crucio,"he said and suddenly Author screamed in pain as waves of pain hit her body.

"Tch weak,"Harry said sneeing coldly at Author, after an hour he stopped the spell and she twitched panting horsely tunring he walked away.

"...May your strike be high..."Author said with a hoarse voice from screaming Harry turned to her.

"I'm suprised you are able to speak at all its not use...mudblood,"He said coldly when she stood up trembling in pain.

"And your fire soar..."She kept saying glaring at him holding his blade up the blade to the sky.

"Your going to fail,"Harry said.

"Umo no Hebi!"Author shouted and suddenly glowing came to the sword and it transformed into shikai and Harry's eyes widened.

"How dare you, crucio!"Harry snarled and suddenly Author screamed still holding the shikaied sword in her hands he stopped it.

"Imperio,"he said and Author tensed and relaxed her eyes blank.

"Take the sword and cut out your left eye,"Harry said suddenly raising the blade and suddenly to stabbed it with her left eye pulled out as the socket bled immensely.

"Now cut off your right arm a six inches above your elbow,"he said as the sword in her left hand sliced the arm off six inches with blood gushing out of the wound.

Harry letting go of the curse stood as Author screamed in to leave her in pain as the puddle blood grew around her.

-Rangiku and Toshiro

"Did you hear that?!"Toshiro asked as they heard the scream that trailed in the air.

"Yes lets go Captain,"Rangiku said as they came to splatters of blood and in the middle was an unonciouse Author, her sword was bloodied and back in its sealed form, Rangiku screamed at the sight and puked up her meal at the horrifying conditions the girl was in, with Toshiro's eyes widened with him being paled.

"Who would do such a thing..."Rangiku murmured as she wiped her mouth quickly Toshiro ran over to pick to her up.

"Rangiku come on we have to get her to Captain Unohana!"Toshiro said.

"Right Captain!"Rangiku said as they ran off to the crowded barracks.

"Move aside!"Rangiku shouted to many shinigami with Toshiro behind her.

"Rangiku?"Shuhei asked seeing the shinigami woman push through another person.

"Move aside Shuhei now!"Rangiku said.

"Whats happened?"the voice of Unohana came as she and Issane walked up throuhg the crowd of people.

"Its Author,"Rangiku said as people screamed and gasped at the bloody mess in Toshiro Hitsuguya's arms staining his robes and coat.

"Oh my!"Issane said covering her mouth and eyes wide.

"Give her to me Toshiro!"Unohana said lifting Author from his arms when she screamed loudly.

"HARRY!I'M NOT WEAK I'M NOT!"she shouted bloody murder as Unohana and Issane ran into the room to stop the bleeding.

**This has got to be the most darkest and bloodiest chapter I have ever written.\**

**Harry:*was sulking in a corner*how could you...TT-TT**

**Me:ehh?**

**Harry:I HURT AUTHOR!QAQ**

******Bye bros**


	9. Author Rosemary Actor

**I'm sorry if I scared you with the last chapter! anyways heres chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

Author awoke sore and tired to see a blurry figure beside her bed to reveal Captain Unohana, Author tried to speak to the woman but her throat was dry as paper.

"You mustn't talk right now Author your still healing,"Unohana said soothingly pouring something cold down her throat soothing the burn, Author drank it up when the woman pulled it away.

"Sleep now,"The older woman's voice came and Author relaxed dozing off again.

She appeared in a forest, it was mystified and tropical she looked around startled when she noticed the thundering of hoofs coming she dodged from her spot just as a herd of creatures with human torsos' and the body of a horse ran past she stared in shock as the group ran deep into the forest.

"What the hell..."she trailed standing she walked around till she came to a field in the middle stood a boy around sixteen he had short wild black hair, pure green eyes and on his right brow was a lightning bolt scar.

"Who are you and were am I?"Author asked running over to him, he also had round speticals on his nose.

"My names Harry James Potter,"he said smiling he wore a blue jacket and worn pants with old runners.

"I'm Author,"she said back walking closer to him.

"So how did you get into this dream?"he asked as they sat down on the grass, the trees surrounded the field, there was tall grass green as a leaf alsothe sky was dark.

"I didn't know I was in a dream,"Author said looking around.

"I don't remember much after my sixteenth birthday all I remember was pain,"Harry said as Author looked at him.

"I can't remember anything, too after I woke up in the outplanes of the Soul Society I only know my first name not even my last name,"Author said as she moved a strand of hair from her eyes.

"I can help you with that,"Harry said looking at her.

"Really you don't even know me,"Author said looking at him startled he smiled.

"I like helping people and I feel like I know you,"He said standing up as she followed.

"Alright we'll need a potion let get the ingrediants!"Harry said.

-With Harry or Umo no Hebi

Harry was staring down at the lake of the cave, the remains of Sode no Shirayuki on the ground, he had just witness Byakuya Kuchiki kill his own sister's sword, he didn't really care though.

"Hey Hebi!"a voice came Harry stared at Tobuim who ran up her huge bells jingling.

"Did you hear we have to face the shinigami come on!"she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to were the group was.

-With Unohana

She stared down at the unconcious girl laying down on the bed.

"Her vitals are good Captain but shes in a comatose state right now,"Issane said.

"Its not just her body thealing from the injuries but her mind too, he had violated her subconciouse by doing the torture,"Unohana said.

"Also about her eye..."Issane trailed.

"Yes we were able to save her arm but she will forever be blind in her left eye, the proof of her own zanpakuto betraying her and the sign of how much Muramasa's rebellion has affected innocent people,"Unohana said softly as they looked at her bandaged heavily left eye as her right eye was shut, there were bruises and cuts from the fight between Author and Harry.

-With Author

She was panting as she held the fang of acromatula in her hand as she ran from the huge spiders running after her.

"SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIIT!"She shouted as she flew over a log, a few hours later she came to the field after losing the huge spiders seeing Harry making the potion the cauldron on a burner on a pile of dirt surrounded it so the fire doesn't catch the grass and burn.

"Ah the fang?"Harry asked not looking up.

"Yeah heres your fucking fang!"Author growled throwing it and it hit Harry's forhead luckly not cutting him.

"So violent your are.."Harry sighed as he stired it one more time then added two drops of the venom.

"Yeah yeah,"Author said moodily.

"Ah its done!"Harry sang filling a couple vials up corking them and shaking really good till it turned from a black to a silver sheen.

"Here you are my lady,"he said smiling as she scowled but it wasn't as cold as before.

"Thanks,"she said opening it and gulping it down almost spitting it back out.

"Bleh!it taste like peanuts and orange tea!"she said sticking out her tongue in disgust.

Sighing she sat down when pain came to her brain making her scream, it felt like an iron hot needle piercing her brain and the first memory came.

_{memory}_

_She stood in front of a man who looked to be twenty-four he had short black hair, a bored expression, sky blue eyes and slim figure he also wore a navy button up shirt, tucked in black jeans with a belt on._

_He noticed Author and smiled with fondness and ruffled her hair._

_"The reason I love you is because you my littlest sister, are to me is Author Rosemary Actor not some 'runt'"he said smiling._

_"...Big brother!"Author said bawling her eyes out hugging him tightly, his chin was up to the top of her head as he hugged her tightly._

_"Thats why I will always protect you Author,"he said smiling as she sniffled._

_{end}_

Author sat up tears leaked out of her eyes like rivers as Harry hugged her.

"I can't believe I forgot about my big brother

Damian!"Author said crying like a baby.

"Shh...its okay,"Harry said,"the potion will take a while to bring back your memories if it went by fast your brain wouldn't handle it,"he said as she stopped crying sniffling she glared at him.

"You better not tell anybody I cried,"she said threatening.

-With Unohana

"So Captains Ukitake, Kyourako and Zaraki went to rescue the head captain along with Leutinet Yachiru and Ichigo Kurosaki?"Unohana asked the messenger.

"Yes Captain Unohana!"he said bowing.

"I do hope Author awakes soon,"Issane said worriedly as they looked at the comafied girl.

"I hope so too,"Unohana said.

**Alrighty people the Harry in her dream is Harry before his inheritance before Umo no Hebi he helped her slowely gain her memory back also we have a question!**

**Poor Harry. His human life cut short thanks to a blasted creature inheiritance. Of ALL the magical inheiritances he could have gottenn it HAD to turn him into the spirit of a Zanpokto. *lol* I wonder what happened back in Grimmauld Place after midnight exactly? Did everyone in the household wake up the next morning to find Harry's dead body lying where it had fallen when his inheiritance woke up, or did his human body come with him when he turned into a Zanpokto, and is he considered missing by his old friends? Has Voldemort been beaten yet? Plus Harry seems to be taking his new situation REALLY well. He became a Zanpokto the same day Author died and entered Soul Society and he's not screaming and cursing the situations he's now in when he was human just a few hours ago? He's acting calm like THIS situation he is in now is normal compared to what he's been through in the past. He's even automatically tried introducing himself by his Zanpokto name instead which came out blank in Author's mind but his REAL name comes out loud and clear to her? *lol* though I wonder why are they in JAPAN'S version of soul society? They both died far away from Japan, so why didn't they go to a soul society that matches the country they originally came from?**

**To answer your first question: what happened back in Grimmauld Place after midnight exactly?**

**The Order of the Pheonix are looking for Harry since he 'disappeared' they think he was kidnapped by rogue death eaters.**

**Has Voldemort been beaten yet? yes he has been beaten this is aftermath.**

**He became a Zanpokto the same day Author died and entered Soul Society and he's not screaming and cursing the situations he's now in when he was human just a few hours ago? Harry is used to these situations happening to him now its Harry Potter remember!**

**are they in JAPAN'S version of soul society? no any soul that has died in a far off country is automatically sent to the soul society in japan there is no other 'version' of it.**

**They both died far away from Japan, so why didn't they go to a soul society that matches the country they originally came from? uh because this is my story and I wanted and made it that way.**

**Author:*glares***

**Anyways bye bros!**


	10. Old endings, New beginings

**Me:Alright boys and girls!**

**Author:bastards and bitches!**

**Harry:Ladies and Lords!**

**Me:this will be my last chapter but don't worry there will be a second story comeing out you just read Book 1!**

**Author:yes so don't cry!**

**Harry:Madam will start on the second book's first chapter.**

**Author:she can whip these chapters up like fast the only slow part is having her beta get it all looking pretty!**

**Me:its like this the story draft is a ready model and my most trusty beta Lady Ryou does the make up and clothing!**

**Author:also she has this tumblr that you can go on and ask questions to us cast members of Demonic love!**

Chapter 10

Author sat up after she awoke to a bright room and soreness, she looked around and came in eye contact with dark grey eyes of Shuhei Hisagi.

"AH RAPSIT!"She shouted and punched him in the face making him fall on his back.

"Dammit you little shit I'm not a rapist!"he groweled sitting up.

"What did I miss?"Author asked looking around when she noticed she saw a dark spot covering her left eye.

"Whats with the guaze? Its blocking my vision."Author said and started to unwrap it, Shuhei had a weird emotion in his eyes like it was sadness as she unwrapped the last layer.

"Hey why can't I see out of it?"Author asked as she touched her eyelid when she felt a jagged line going from her eyebrow down to the tip fo her cheek bone, her right eye widened in trembling fear and shock.

"Author,"Shuhei said seeing her tremble.

"Why can't I see?"Author turned to Shuhei and laughed weakly.

"This must be a joke I can't be blind in this eye right?"She asked weakly laughing her left eye was pierced through the iris and pupil down to her cheek bone, the scar was like an ugly sign showing betrayal from her own zanpaktou.

"Author Captain Unohana and Leutinit Issane tried as best as they can but they couldn't get your eye restored to vision,"He said calmly as she looked down at her lap, her right eye was wide the other lid of the left slightly moved up revealing most of her nerves in the eyelid were cut off to show she had minimume control over the eyelid.

The iris itself was a blank white the only thing showing was a faint rim of blue.

She didn't say anything till she suddenly grabbed the curtains from the window beside her bed and yanked them down till the pole holding them ripped off screaming in rage and pain, she took the pole and started to destroy everything around her.

"Author calm down!"Shuhei shouted backing away from the pole's path of destruction.

"WHY!WHY?!"Author shouted in rage when he flashstepped and grabbed her wrists and made her drop the pole.

"LET ME GO!"Author shouted in his face, spit flew to land on his cheek as flood of tears streamed down her face when she was hugged by the man.

"Its okay its better then losing both eyes or your arm,"he said softly when she cried in his shoulder staining his uniform.

-With Harry

Harry was sitting on a boulder after Muramasa had released his control, he trembled as tears streamed down his face remembering what he did to Author, the promises and oaths he broke, he had used two of the unforgivable curses on his own friend, no Author was more like his sister, they both shared the same pain of harships, he felt disgusted of himself and cried out in pain and regret as the memories kept coming of her her painful screams and cries.

"Author I'm so sorry!"he whimpered trembling as his hair covered his face tears streaming down mixing with black raven strands, noticing his beautiful hair he felt rage and pain, grabbing his sword.

"May my strike be high and my fire soar!"he shouted and his blade went into shikai form he grabbed his hair and suddenly started to slice it off till it was to his shoulder, he went to a puddle.

"Bankai,"he whisped as his blade formed a two bladed scythe, the blades were on opposite sides, between on the staff was metal snakes forming a circle to reveal a skull grinning at them, the staff was black, with the snakes bing silver and the skull was black too, but two trails of tear stains that were red were down its cheek bones and the teeth in its path, the blade in total was eight feet.

He lifted it up till the tip was to his faint scar of a lightning bolt.

"Shūi-en*,"he whispered and a burst of green flames came he suddenly pierced the skin at the top of the scar and started to carve down tracing as the flame burned the pierced flesh showing the vivd scar as he finished the blood that seeped out slipped to the bottom of his eye lid and trailed off to show like he was crying tears of blood as he put his bankai off he stared up at the ceiling.

"Author I can never forgive myself for your pain..."he whispered softly.

-A few days later

Author stood beside Shuhei arguing as ever when Rangiku came up.

"Oh Author-chan your poor eye!"she said hugging the shorter woman.

"Its alright Rangiku,"Author said smiling at her.

"Oh yes Shuhei may I ask you something when we are alone?"she asked smiling at Shuhei as he blushed.

"Sure Rangiku bye Author,"he said.

"Bye Shuhei,"Author said running off when he whirled around shocked she actually used his name.

-With Harry

He was walking through the forest when he came face to face with the girl he harmed, he felt regret torwards the damaged eye he caused as a blue eye and a scarred faint left eye met emerald green.

"Harry..."she whispered.

"Author..."he said softly.

_Book 1 end._

**Sneak peak at book 2**

**sneak peak 1**

**Luna stared at Kisuke Urahara and Author Actor.**

**"I have a zanpakuto?"she asked softly.**

**"Yes so does your other friends, Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom,"Urahara answered. **

**sneak peak 2**

**Ron was snarling as he looked at the picture of Harry James Potter.**

**"How dare you end up missing you ungrateful git now you have all the spotlight,"he said walking down to the living room, the only people who were in the house were him, Molly Weasly, and Ginny.**

**"I can help you get revenge on him,"a dark voice came as a rugged female tone, Ron turned looking into the shadows to see insane blue eyes.**

**"How can I trust you and who are you?!"he said pulling out his wand.**

**"You don't but we have similar targets all I want is my runt of a sister and shes with your Potter friend,"she said snickering.**

**"...Whats your name,"he said glaring at her.**

**"My name is Zana Actor and I want to kill that runt Author Actor,"she said.**

**"You have a deal,"he said.**

**end!**

**Alright thank you all for following and favouriting this story!**

**Author:see you guys in Book 2!**

**Harry:it was a pleasure!**

**Kazeshini:yeah bye!**

**Shuhei:see ya!**

**All thanks to:**

**AmeliaPond1997**

**Aoifan91**

**AxelScarlet**

**azamariasp**

**cheza88**

**DeathGirl-Chan**

**Devil Dragon Angel**

**Elfin69**

**Erebe**

**GRIMMtheBITCH'1**

**hyper kitten**

**Ice Tempest**

**jgood27**

**korienna**

**Lady Eilistraee**

**Lady Ryou**

**marlilsis**

**Masumi-Senpai**

**ninnki92**

**PCheshire**

**Queen of the Ice**

**Raccoon Girl**

**RiddleTMR**

**sakura angel dark**

**Sakura Lisel**

**setsuna1415**

**shadowcatxxp**

**Silvermane1**

**Slytherin27**

**Sparrowhawk8.20**

**starlight0017**

**tatsuki1988**

**terfa**

**ThunderFriends**

**ulquiorracifer66**

**Warwolf16**

**WhiteWolfShadowPanther**

**YueLilianPotter**

**For the beautiful favouriting!**

**Thanks to:**

**AmeliaPond1997**

**Annebelle1988**

**Aoifan91**

**AxelScarlet**

**ChiyukiNoRyuu**

**Copykat2**

**DeathGirl-Chan**

**Devil Dragon Angel**

**Fallen of the Innocent**

**Falling Blue Roses**

**FlyingArtist**

**Ice Tempest**

**Jess-Emrys-BLack**

**JuneYuki**

**Kai76**

**Lady Eilistraee**

**LiquidCrystal**

**Masumi-Senpai**

**Nahoko Tanimoto**

**PCheshire**

**Pikachu79**

**RiddleTMR**

**SLFangirl16**

**Sakura Lisel**

**Shinkashinko**

**SleepyMangaHead**

**Taisenokami**

**Yami Uzi**

**Yami no Kaze**

**Yazumin**

**YuuriKyo**

**apollo995**

**belle hawk**

**cheza88**

**claudbaietewilliams**

**darkofthenight**

**ellen neah**

**haha19**

**hollycathers**

**hyper kitten**

**jgood27**

**korienna**

**marlilsis**

**miss-joseph**

**ninjafox-yoko**

**sakura angel dark**

**sezeny**

**shflister**

**sorrena**

**tatsuki1988**

**ulquiorracifer66**

**For following!**

**Thanks to:**

**All of your reviews!**

**And Special thanks to my Beta and Characters!**

**Lady Ryou you helped me make this beautiful story come to the world and I hope you will be by my side to make Book 2!**

**Author Actor for dealing with me and amnesia and the drama that comes in Book 2!**

**Madam Jokudaim:farewell my lovelies keep an eye out for Book 2!**

**Ending songs for this is I do not own them:**

**Alterniabound 11 - Requiem Of Sunshine And Rainbows **

by MrAnonymas

**Alterniabound 10 - Darling Kanaya **

by MrAnonymas

**and **

**Future World Music -Final Judgement **

by kosack66

**GOOD BYE BROS!**


	11. Announcement

_**My darlings book 2 is up look for it in a while I just sent it and it would usually take 4-8 hours to publish on the category but alas it is called Angelic Love!**_

_**Farewell darlings!**_

_**Also noo for your review-**_

_**the first six chapter were too well and had logic on them but now I must admit that it does not really make sense from chapter seven and I feel a bit disappointed.**_

_**I am sorry you feel that way darling you have the freedom to not read my second book I will not force you dear I am truly sorry you do not like my story.**_

_**-Madam Jokudaim Kanaya Maryam**_


	12. Warning! not a chapter crucial!

**MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam


End file.
